Episode 4106 (11th December 1996)
Plot Tricia helps out behind the Rovers bar and is stunned to discover that Sally resigned over her sacking. Ida tells Mike that the girls need a supervisor and puts herself forward for the job. Des is furious with Derek for spoiling Becky's party and showing him up in front of the Palmers. Emily is glad to discover that Deirdre spent the night with Ken. Curly breaks the news to Maureen that Reg's daughter has been born. Bill tells Maureen that he'd like to take her to Gran Canaria for Christmas. She wants to go but feels she can't leave Maud. Joyce gets a £10 sub on her wages from Vera and buys scratchcards but doesn't win anything. Rita feels uncomfortable selling scratchcards to Joyce as she keeps losing. Deirdre is pleased that her relationship with Ken is getting better but wants to play it one day at a time. Liz cancels visiting Steve as she doesn't want to be in the same room as Fraser. Tricia feels bad about Sally losing her job but Sally assures her that she wasn't the only issue. Ken asks Kelly to write a statement about their relationship with Daniel for him to give to the courts. Mike knows he'll have to make Ida supervisor in order to get an order out but feels confident that Sally will come crawling back soon. The customers are amazed by Roy's photographic memory when he reels off an advertisement in the Gazette word-perfectly. Ken is amazed when Mike wishes him well with his fight to get Daniel back. Sean tries to explain his actions to Liz but she refuses to listen. Gerry sees Sean pursuing Liz. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Vanda Morgan - Suzy Yannis *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Joyce is becoming addicted to buying scratchcards. With his custody case pending, Ken secures character references endorsing his suitability as a parent. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,290,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes